Get Over Yourself
by AnimeBestie
Summary: Leiko Hazuki despises Haruhi Fujioka. Ever since middle school, Haruhi has been the cause of all Leiko's problems -or so she thinks. But Leiko can't seem to be rid of Haruhi... & now Leiko can't get rid of the host club either! "Well, isn't this scene wonderful: Me, soaking wet on the ground, while 6 hot guys are poking me with a stick and my worst enemy laughs in the background."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! XD This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so if there are any grammar errors or spelling mistakes could you please point them out to me? Constructive criticism is also welcome. Just so you know, I redid this chapter from the previous one. And if I get any reviews then I'll reply to them here. And the story's rated T because there'll be some cursing. Only a little bit, though. So... um... yeah. Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. If I did, then I'd be engaged to ****_Kaoru..._**

**Kaoru: .. O.o**

**Me: I was kidding! Kidding... (no I wasn't.) Anyway, here's chapter one!**

_Leiko's POV_

"Father! I'm leaving for Ouran Academy now!" I yelled. No response.

Figures. After all, he didn't even come out of his room when I almost burnt the whole apartment building down trying to make toast. Note to self: Don't wrap the bread in plastic-wrap before you put it in the toaster. What?! Don't look at me like that! It's the first time I ever used a toaster. We used to be really poor.

Of course, now we're rich. You see, my dad went to America for my mom's funeral and then WHAM he comes back rich. Apparently he won something they have in America called 'lottery.' But my father _refuses_ to hire a maid and _refuses_ to buy a mansion and move out of this apartment. Something must be wrong with him. Anyway, the size of this tiny apartment isn't what bothers me most -though the size bothers me a lot.

It's the neighbor two doors away -Fujioka Haruhi. Let's just say I _despise_ that girl. We went to middle school together, and for some reason I can't get rid of her. Her rich friends are annoying too, screaming and making noise. Another thing I hate about her is that she got into Ouran Academy before me -get this- on a scholarship. She's not even rich and she gets to go there, that bitch! She always takes everything first!

Anyway, one thing my father did was enroll me in Ouran Academy and buy me a uniform. Lucky for me, it's the same school Haruhi goes to. But I'll beat her, so don't worry. I'll ruin her reputation, if she even has one.

"Hurry up. You'll be late." I heard a monotone voice say from my father's room.

I raised my eyebrow. Oh, he actually talked to me today.

I walked to the door, but decided to check my appearance. My straight light-brown hair went just past my shoulders, complete with a dark green bow to match my eyes. My mothers eyes.

When I arrived at Ouran, I lost all respect I had for the school. I mean, who paints a school _pink?_

"Are you lost, princess? You are the new student, Hazuki Leiko, correct?" I heard a voice say and turned around to see two hot guys. One had glasses and a diary, while the other had an expression that was a mix of confidence and excitement. I ruled him as annoying. The two looked confused when I turned on my heel and walked away. I already knew where 1-A was, since I had printed a map off of my laptop -that's right, an actual laptop!

Plus, I didn't need any friends. Friends leave you. Friends would distract me from my ultimate goal: beating Haruhi. Beating and getting revenge on Haruhi was all that mattered.

Nothing else.

_Hmm, what's that bright light? 'Leiko, look out!' Huh? __**BAM! **__Blood... all over the road..._

No. She doesn't matter anymore. Revenge and nothing else. There was no room for friendship; for love.

Now lets see. Classroom 1-A, classroom 1-A... here it is. My chance. Haruhi is in this classroom. I _will_ take her down. Those thoughts running through my head, I swung open the door and stepped inside. I immediately made eye contact with the person I hated most, other than theNi driver of that wretched yellow car... Haruhi.

My lips curved upward in a crooked smirk-like smile. "Nice to see you again, Fujioka Haruhi."

**Much better than the original chapter, in my opinion. Sorry that this chapter is so short; I'll make sure to make the others longer. It's only short because it's the introduction chapter. Oh, and the next chapter should be out sometime this week. My update plan is to update at least once or more a week. So, yeah. *awkward silence* ...umm, don't forget to review! Please, I'd love to know how I'm doing! Well, bye and see you again. XD**

**~AnimeBestie ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter two! XD I made this one longer, and I'm planning to keep the chapters longer. This chapter is dedicated to Serious Pumpkin because she was the first reviewer/only one that reviewed. **

**Serious Pumpkin: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think this plot is original; I tried to do something no one's done before. Oh, and thanks for the correction.**

**Oh, and I already re-did the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. If I did, then I would make Nekozawa curse my older brother. Well, here's chapter 2 of Get Over Yourself. Don't forget to review! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Leiko's POV<em>

Silence. Nobody said a word as I walked over to the teacher. I sneaked another glance at Haruhi and saw her confused expression. Actually, now that I think about it, why is she wearing the boys uniform? Maybe you have a choice to wear the boys or the girls uniform. If so, I can totally imagine Haruhi wearing the boys uniform. She always did like attention. The teacher cleared his throat. "Class, this is the new student I was telling you about. Hazuki-san, please introduce yourself."

I smirked, looking directly at Haruhi. "My name is Hazuki Leiko. I would say nice to meet you, but I try not to lie." I said. Half the class narrowed their eyes and frowned. Oh well. Have a problem with me, say it to my face. I mean, like seriously, I know that in a sense of personality I outrank all of them. Think about it: Haruhi is an selfish bitch that likes to take things that belong to others, and all the other kids are rich bastards.

"Do any of you have questions for Hazuki-san?" the teacher asked the class. Some hands went up, and the teacher call on one of the twins that sat next to Haruhi; the one who parts his hair on the left.

"How do you know Haruhi?!" He demanded. _Excuse _me?

"That's not a very nice attitude. It's clear that the girls who are looking at you right now aren't attracted to your personality." I replied, storming to the back of the room and sitting on a chair, my legs propped up on the desk.

Both twins were about to say something when Haruhi cut them off and looked at me with cold eyes. "It's nice to see you again Leiko, but why are you here? Don't you go to public school?" she said, sighing at the end as if I was a nuisance.

Oh _hell _no. "If you're going to be a smartass, first you've got to be smart. Otherwise, you're just an ass." I said, standing up and staring straight into those doe-like eyes.

They stared back at me. "Leiko, let's not get into an argument. After all, how could I be dumb if I'm an honor student?" ...Silence. The honesty and innocence in her eyes have to be fake.

I sat back down. She got me this time. Damn, why does she always win?! Stupid lawyer skills that she got from her mother. Well, at least I can't tease her about her mother anymore.

_Haruhi got up from her lunch table and walked towards me, concern it her eyes. It had to be fake. My friends -no, her friends, stared at me from Haruhi's table. One even stuck out her tongue. "Leiko-chan, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked. _

_Oh, just you. "Nothing. Leave me alone. You won this time." I replied bitterly. She looked confused._

_"If something's bothering you, you can always tell m-"_

_"If something's bothering me, I can tell my mother. You know, because I actually have one that's still alive." I cut her off. She immediately looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. She then turned and walked away, going back to her new friends. She stole my friends, but I won't let her take anything else away from me!_

Oh, how wrong I was back then. For she just kept on taking things away... But whatever. That's what the revenge is for. This time, I'll beat her at her own game -I'll take everything away from her too.

* * *

><p>Whispers. <em>Oh, did you hear about the new student? Did you see how rude she was to Haruhi? What gives Hazuki the right to treat Haruhi-kun like that?! <em>These girls really should learn how to whisper. I mean, like seriously, did they ever think that their words might actually _hurt_ somebody?! And why the heck do all these girls call Haruhi 'Haruhi-kun' when she's a girl! Actually, now that I think about it... maybe Haruhi's pretending to be a boy?

...Pftt, yeah right. Haruhi would never do that.

Anyway, it was now lunchtime. And I was officially a loner. Well, it looks like nothing has changed, Once again, I'm sitting alone because of Fujioka Haruhi. "Lunch A, please."

As I sat down at an empty table and contemplated on what I should eat first, Haruhi's friends -a bunch of hot guys- stared at me. Even at this school Haruhi's surrounded by boys. Figures. I bet she's planning to take another persons boyfriend away.

Then again, Kei-kun was never officially my boyfriend. However, that doesn't matter now.

**"Oi, how do you know Haruhi?" **I heard two voices say. I turned around to find those annoying twins from my class, sitting down. Sitting down. At my table. But it's only because they want to know about Haruhi, so I shouldn't get too excited...

"I went to middle school with her." I replied in an uninterested voice.

Both of the twins' eyes lit up. "You went to school-" One with hair parted to the right started...

"-with Haruhi?!" ...the one with hair parted to the left finished.

"Yes. Anything else you'd like to know about Haruhi? If so, ask her yourself. Leave me alone." I said with a wave of my hand. It was then that I realized: If I'm going to steal Haruhi's friends away, I have to be nice to them first. However, no way was I going to ask them to stay after I already told them to leave.

**"Tono! Leiko-"**

"It's Hazuki-san, to you-" I interrupted but they didn't even hear me.

**"-went to the same school as Haruhi!"**

All the members of Haruhi's table froze. Before I could even blink, they were all seated at my table looking at me as if expecting something. "Yes, Hazuki Leiko did indeed go to the same middle school as Haruhi. You're only in this school because your dad won the lottery, so you're actually a commoner." Glasses guy looked at me dead in the eye while his glasses flashed. "Actually, more interesting facts about Hazuki-san are-"

"Don't ever call me that again." They all blinked. "Don't call me a 'commoner.' Don't _ever _put me in a class lower than yourself. I'm rich now too. I can afford to hire maids. I can afford to eat three meals a day. I am _not, _and will _never_ again, be a 'commoner.' Be a 'peasant.' Be 'poor.' I'm now in the same class as you -don't forget it."

Glasses guy glared. "You do realize that I am an Ootori-"

"You hold no power over me. My money is by chance, not by company -therefor you cannot blackmail me. I have nothing to lose." I pointed out to him.

It was at this point that Haruhi decided to join the conversation. "Leiko, calm down. We understand that you have money now. No need to give everybody a lecture."

"Shut up. You took everything from me, Haruhi... everything. For once, I have something you'll never have... money." I said. It was true. I may not be able to tease Haruhi about her mother anymore, but I could always use my money -and guilt. Because it was her fault.

It's all her fault.

_"Leiko-chan, guess what?" Mother asked, a big smile on her face. _

_"What? Do we get to have breakfast today?" I asked, suddenly excited._

_My mother's smile faltered, but after a second it went strong again. "I'm sorry, but no dear. Since it's the last week of your middle school days, and for the first time in two months I lhave a day off, I can finally walk with you to school! Isn't it exciting? We never spend any time together anymore." Mother replied._

_My grin got bigger. "Ehhh?! Really?! That's great!" I yelled. Mother's grin got bigger too. She smiled right at me, and I could feel the love in her eyes._

_That grin would always be imprinted in my brain. Her grin... the last time I ever saw it._

"-ko! Leiko! Leiko!"

"Huh?" I said confused. Where was I again? Right, Ouran Academy with my rival and worst enemy, Fujioka Haruhi.

"What do you mean Haru-chan took everything away from you Lei-chan?" a cute voice asked me. I turned around to see -woah.

He looked exactly like what my little brother would've looked like. His hair color matched perfectly with my mother's hair color, and his eye color matched perfectly with my dad's eye color. If Kaito were still alive, he would look exactly like this. "Is your name Kaito, by any chance?" I asked, forgetting what he said before.

"No, my name is Mitsukuni, but people call me Honey." he answered in a cutesy voice. He was an exact replica of what Kaito would've looked like.

**"What do you mean Haruhi took everything from you?"** the twins asked annoyed.

"She took away everything that was ever important to me -my friends, my mother, my brother, and the only person I ever had a crush on: Arai Kei."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaa, bet you weren't expecting Arai to be a part of this story. Anyway, for the few people that actually read this story, please review. I'd love to know if the chapter was long enough, or if I made any mistakes. Anyway, I plan to update next Wednesday. I plan to make every Wednesday, starting next Wednesday, the day I weekly update. Or something like that, at least. Anyway, please review and see you soon! ;3<strong>

**~AnimeBestie ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me again! XD I sincerely apologize for the horrible chapters this story has. See, I have a LOT of ideas for OHSHC fanfictions. I decided to do my least favorite/the one with the worst plot (even though I liked all of them) so that I improve during that story so my upcoming stories are better. So as soon as I show signs of improvement I'm going to post another story. Just thought I'd put that out there as an explanation why this story isn't very good. After I'm done with some of my other stories I might rewrite this one, but for now I have to improve! If anybody has any tips for me, please tell me! Anyway, I have to do the disclaimer... *sigh* DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC... if I did then I would have Haruhi & Tamaki get together much earlier than they do in the manga. Or at least get together in the anime. Serious Pumpkin: You're ****_supposed _****to dislike Leiko. One of the main plots of this story is to show how the host club changes Leiko's life and way of thinking. And yes, I know that was a sucky chapter, but whenever I try to write a chapter for this story I choke and it comes out horrible. VK454: Thanks! I really appreciate your review! Review again XD Ok, I'm** **done with this long authors note at the bottom. By the way, thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed! Now onto chapter 3 of Get Over Yourself!**

* * *

><p><em>Leiko's POV<em>

More silence. Isn't this exactly what happened in the beginning of the last chapter -oops, I forgot about the 4th wall.

Anyway. "_Oh, _so even people like _you_ arecapable of having a crush?!" Tamaki asked, genuinely shocked. My eye twitched. **(I stole that from Serious Pumpkin because I loved her reaction to Leiko's character -it was the one I hoped the readers would have.)**

"...Don't you want to know about why I hate Haruhi in more detail? Don't you want to know more about me?" I asked. Come on, just take the bait! After all, if they hear what Haruhi's done they'll come crawling over to my side... mwahaha.

**"Not at all. We really don't care." **the Hitachiin twins said and shrugged. Soon all the hosts left -except Haruhi.

"Do you need something from me?" I asked her, that pleading tone in my voice gone.

"Really, Leiko. You don't hate me _just _because Arai liked me -you're not that type. Why do you _really_ hate me? What do you have against me?" she asked, her big brown eyes staring straight into my green ones. Damn it! She saw straight through me!

"You killed my mother." I replied in an edgy tone that told her to go away.

But she didn't. "What are you talking about? Your mother died by getting hit by a car." she said, confused by my earlier statement. Wow, thanks for saying it so bluntly.

"I was there." I said quietly, looked down at the floor with hatred filling my eyes. "When Kei-kun confessed to you."

_'Mother, be careful! If you stumble, little Kaito might get hurt. Oh, did you find out whether Kaito was a boy or a girl yesterday?'_

_'Yes... Kaito is a boy. I have un unborn baby boy named Kaito in my stomach...' My mother looked at her stomach -then at me- lovingly. 'We're at the school, Mother. See, there it is!' I yelled, crossing the street along with my mother._

_But then I stopped dead. Figures... figures were in the window. Figures I knew all too well: Fujioka Haruhi and Arai Kei-kun. What was Kei-kun doing, talking to Haruhi?! And he's blushing! At this moment, my ability to read lips (I learned it because my uncle if deaf. I also knew sign language) came in handy. I could only pick up some things however, since I was far away. 'you...go out...with me?' ...Did Kei-kun just ask Haruhi out?! She stole my friends, she stole my crush, she stole my pencil in second grade... I'm sick of it! What else will she take from me?!_

_Hmm, what's that bright light? 'Leiko, look out!' Huh? I felt myself getting pushed. What was hap -oh wait, am I still crossing the street? __**BAM! **__My vision started to clear up, and I noticed I was on the curb... and there was blood on my shoe. Great. Now Mother will have to dig up some change so we can wash my shoes and also the laundry. I mean, we could barely afford food._

_Wait. Whose blood is this? That's when I noticed it. Blood... all over the road... leading up to a body. The driver of the yellow car was already long gone; didn't even stop. I instantly started to cry. I mean , wouldn't you if you just lost your pregnant mother to a drunk driver?_

"...and?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side.

That little... she knew I liked Kei-kun, she knew! I think. And now she acts like it was nothing! If Kei-kun's confession to Haruhi -or should I say Miss Popular- hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have stopped, I wouldn't have almost gotten hit by a car, and my mother would still be alive! IT'S ALL HER FAULT!

I was done. I'm going home... even though it's not like my father wanted me home anyway.

_My father broke down in sobs. He then cried for five minutes -straight. I watched him. My mother was dead, and Haruhi killed her. That bastard. Those words just kept ringing in my ears. Luckily, I still had my father. We could mourn together._

_'Ai..." my dad cried, calling out my mother's name. I went up to him and hugged him._

_'At least we have each other.' I told him, attempting to smile. This was the main funeral, but the actual funeral and burial was going to be in America, since most of my mother's relatives lived there._

_It wasn't until I was shoved on the ground that I realized my father wasn't in the mood for a hug. At least, not from me anyway. 'You... you stupid child... if you weren't even born, your mother would still be here! If you weren't born, your brother would still be here! It's YOUR fault! You killed her! YOU!'_

_He was wrong. I didn't kill her. Haruhi did. I mean, she was the start of the chain reaction... my father was just confused. 'No, I didn't kill her, Haruhi d-' He just turned away._

_'Get out of my sight. You look just like her.' He didn't understand._

He still doesn't. I tried to explain it to him many times, but he never listens. Tears formed at my eyes. I was so out of here -no way was I letting Haruhi see me cry. I was open with a lot of things: how much money I had, about my life... but I never cry in front of others. Especially Haruhi. I ran.

* * *

><p><em>3rd POV<em>

"Hey, boss?" Hikaru said as they were leaving the host club for the day. Haruhi had come in late, sighing. She left right after the club ended.

"Yes?"

"You do realize-"

"-that Leiko knows that Haruhi is a girl?"

**"And she can use it against us?"**

Kyoya's glasses flashed. Honey tightened his grip on Usa-chan. Worry appeared in Mori's eyes. Hikaru tightened his grip on Kaoru's hand. Kaoru tightened his grip on Hikaru's hand. Tamaki froze. All the hosts frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. It's not that good, but at least I tried. Oh, and if I have any mistakes please tell me.<strong>

**One of the main plots of this story is Leiko's character development. So Leiko seems like a real bitch in the beginning or completely misguided -that's on purpose. Oh, and I have a question. I know that there aren't a lot of people reading this story, but I'll ask anyway. I'm planning on making a love triangle with Leiko, and I already know the first person who will be involved -who do you think would go good with Leiko?**

**Anyway, review! XD**

**~AnimeBestie ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me, once again! XD Here's another update of Get Over Yourself! ;D Well... um... yeah. I think my awkwardness is kicking in. Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews. By the way, thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed! It really means a lot! **

**DreamRealm3: Thank you! And your hypothesis might just be correct... and then it might not (though it most likely is.) ;) **

**VK454: Now that I think about it, I can see that happening. Hmm... And thank you for the complements! I tried to make it so throughout the story Leiko's character is developing. **

**Serious Pumpkin: Hmm, no but that was a good guess. And no, that's not a good reason to hate someone, but Leiko has mental issues. Literally. I'm not joking, it's part of her character. But that's for another chapter... Oh, and I don't think I'm doing the love triangle thing anyway. It was just an idea. **

**Guest (the first one): I did, and I will! XD **

**Guest (the second one): Thank you! *blushes***

**Guest (the third one): ...um, hi?**

**Guest (the fourth one): I can't make this a Kyoya x OC story because I already have a plan for one, called Without Existence. But thank you for your suggestions! XD**

**Ok, I'm done. Oh, and about the love interest thing, I think I might go with Hikaru (thank you VK454) as long as you guys are ok with it. No more love triangle, by the way. That was only a thought that had crossed my mind. So... um... yeah. DISCLAIMER: I do not, unfortunately, *sigh* own OHSHC. If I did, then I'd make Honey allergic to cake for a few episodes/chapters... 'cause I'm evil. Honey: NOOO! Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

_Leiko's POV_

_School, the next day_

I'll just have to find another way to get Haruhi's friends to like me. Plan #1, use sympathy, didn't work. The problem is coming up with Plan #2.

"Hazuki-san, you're late!" the teacher suddenly yelled. I froze. Damn it! I got caught sneaking into class!

"No, I'm on time." Ehh, if plan A didn't work, there's always plan B: Be in denial and wing it.

"You are approximately thirty-seven minutes late, Hazuki-san. You are not even near on time."

"No, it's just that all the clocks have the wrong time on them. Some students turned them forward yesterday; I saw them as I left school." I got this...

"So you're saying that even my cell phone, which says you're thirty-seven minutes late and is connected to the satellite so the time can't be wrong, is wrong?" ...I take that back.

"...yes."

"And why is that?"

"Your cellphone is broken."

"No it is not."

"Prove it." The teacher went to take out his cell phone, but I shook my finger. "Uh-uh, no cell phones allowed in school!" I scolded.

His eye twitched. "Hazuki-san, please sit down."

Leiko: 1. Teacher: 0. I smirked in victory.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi, Hazuki, we need to talk." <strong>the Hitachiin twins said as soon as class finished.

"No."

"But we-"

"No."

"Have you t-"

"No."

"...I-"

"No. NO. No! NO! Just NO. Don't talk to me." I said and turned around, heading for the door. ...why do I feel as if I did something wrong... Oh! The plan! I was supposed to be nice to Haruhi's friends... shit.

However, I soon realized that the Hitachiin twins don't give up too easily. And to run when they start counting...

"3!" What are they doing, those idiots?

"2!" I wonder what they're counting down for, anyway.

"1!" Wait, why are they looking right at me?

**"ZERO!" **It was at this moment, reader-san, that I realized if I didn't run now I would _die._ (Well, that's how it seemed to me anyway.) However, my body decided to fail me and give me a cramp, at the same exact time I tripped on my shoelaces.

Thus I got kidnapped. "Let's bring her to the host club; we still have a few minutes before the it starts."

"Affirmative."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mother Nature,<em>

_Why do you hate me? Why do you let these people cage me?! I'm serious, if you don't help me get out of this situation, I'll... I'll... um, I'll litter! HA!_

_Sincerely, Leiko (who is NOT happy right now!)_

I'm serious when I said I was caged. These people fucking _caged _me! ME!

"We are aware that you know Haruhi is a girl." Kyoya said, glasses flashing. I knew all of their names by now; the girls in class never shut up about them. And so what? It's obvious that Haruhi is a girl.

"You can't tell anybody that Haruhi is a girl! Haruhi needs to keep pretending to be a boy so she can pay off her debt to the host club!" Tamaki shouted, pointed a finger in my face, which I soon bit, sending him to a corner. (He later came back out.)

It was around that time when I realized what he just said. "Wait... you mean that everybody in this school thinks Haruhi is a boy?" I asked slowly.

Tamaki froze, and the twins put their arms around his shoulders.

**"Great job, boss. Now she knows."**

"Ohh... so that was supposed to be a secret." A twisted grin appeared on my face. This is how I'll get my revenge -blackmail!

Little did I know that I wasn't the only one who liked to blackmail people... And the fact that I didn't know let me to plan #2's demise.

"Blackmail doesn't work on us." Kaito -er, Honey said, reading my mind.

I pouted. "Well, it's not like you have anything to blackmail me with." I said, looking directly at Kyoya. He raised a brow.

"You once stole from a department store." He said, smirking.

I froze. How did he know that?! I still remember that day...

_My mother was starving. She needed to eat, and NOW. It didn't help that she was pregnant and had the appetite of two people. 'Ai? Leiko?' I heard a voice call._

_'Father! We're here! Do you have food?!' I asked frantically, running up to the man who just walked into our apartment._

_'I... no. I guess it's time to use some of our emergency stash. Leiko, will check to see if there's any money left?' My father said, looking down and sighing._

_I frowned but went to check. 'Yeah, there's some left. I'll go get some food from the department store.' I yelled then sprinted out of the apartment. Of course there was no money left. We used it last week to wash our clothes, though we barely had enough. It's better than living in a homeless shelter, though... Either way, no way was I going to let my pregnant mother starve. no way was I going to let my father, who works hard for us, starve. No way was I going to starve. We would survive -in one way or another. At this point, I was sick of money. Money this, money that -why does everything in the world cost so much? Why is the world so cruel?_

_I knew I would regret it, but when I left I snatched my mother's purse. I was going to come out of that department store with food -whether I paid for it or not. I stepped inside and slowly walked to the food section. Opening up my mother's purse, I went down all the isles collecting food -for once we would eat something other then bread, water and air. For once we would eat something that wasn't past its expiration date._

_I never got caught. I never regretted it either. _

"I... oh, fine. You win. Just get this frickin' cage out of my face!" I yelled. Plan #2: FAIL. If only I had a plan #3...

"What are you doing?!" I heard an all-too-familiar voice say. Haruhi.

"Oh, ugh... nothing!" Hikaru panicked.

"Absolutely nothing!" Kaoru added, looking everywhere but at Haruhi.

I mentally face-palmed.** "You guys are horrible liars."** We both froze. Did Haruhi and I just say something at the same time. Creepy! No way am I acting like the Hitachiin twins with_ her._

I turned my gaze away and that stupid cage finally got lifted off me. "Finally. Jeez, it's not like I was going to tell everybody about Haruhi's secret anyway. I was just bluffing." I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder and turning around toward the door.

**"Wait, you weren't?! Why not?"**

I looked at them confused. "Why would I ruin Haruhi's reputation?"

They all, except Haruhi, who turned around, looked baffled. Even Kyoya! "I mean, you guys obviously care about her. I'm trying to ruin her life, not yours. And besides, ruining someones reputation is too mean for even me." With those parting words, and Haruhi still turned around, I left.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's POV<p>

I turned away so she wouldn't see my small smile, which got bigger as she kept on talking. It's funny how much she cares about other people but hates them at the same time.

"What are you smiling about Haruhi? Leiko still wants to ruin your life!" Tamaki screeched, glomping me before Mori made him let go. Thank you, Mori!

I once again looked away, a hint of a smile on my face. "If she really wanted to she would've done it by now. From the time I've known her she's passed up four chances to ruin me -this being the fifth. I don't know why she even pretends to hate me. Maybe it's a matter of pride or something? I mean, she's knows that I didn't kill her mother yet she blames me for her death..."

"What was that last part?"

"Oh nothing."

"I have a plan!" Tamaki shouted. Oh no... he's got another plan that is sure to fail. And he's going to drag me into it.

Great.

"It's called the 'Find out Leiko's real personality' plan!" He stated, twirling around the room. "Here's how we're going to do it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, Tamaki's got a plan! XD Heehee, I plan to make the quote from the summary in the next chapter. That quote is actually reall important to the story, because it's the turning point. Anyway, don't forget to review, follow and favorite ^.^ The next chapter will either we out next Wednesday or next Monday. I can't decide. Well, bye XD<strong>

**~AnimeBestie \(^-^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello awesome people! I am back, and for Halloween. I don't actually celebrate Halloween, but if you celebrate Halloween then HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD Also, I know this is an OHSHC fanfiction, but Happy Birthday to Cecil from Uta no Prince-sama! So yeah... um, here are the replies to the reviews:**

**DreamRealm3: Well, you're partially correct. And yes. Be afraid -be very afraid. When Tamaki has a plan it all goes downhill...**

**Left-to-die: Thank you so much! I already told you this, but your review made my day. ^.^ And don't worry, this isn't going to be a Mori x OC fic. I think I'm making it Hikaru x OC. And the American relatives paid for the fathers ticket (they couldn't afford one for Leiko) to go to America for the mother funeral.**

**Wikked: Yeah, I think I'm going with Hikaru.**

**Serious Pumpkin: Maybe I should keep Leiko in a cage with duck tape over her mouth for a couple more chapters... MWAHAHAAAAAA -err, nevermind. I can't do that -.- And yes, as I told DreamRealm3 -be afraid. Be very afraid. *runs away from Tamaki***

**Ok, done. And thank you for all your follows and favorites. I really appreciate it. As always, please review! Suggestions are always welcome ^-^ And now, the disclaimer... Go, Haruhi! ...Haruhi? Oh yeah, they're getting ready for Tamaki's plan. Nevermind then, I'll do it myself -.- DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC, because if I did then I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. Here's chapter 4 of Get Over Yourself!**

* * *

><p><em>Leiko's<em> POV

_'Father, I got an A on my project!'_

_'I don't care, go away.'_

_'Father, I met Haruhi's friends today! They put me in a __**cage!**__' _

_'Get out of my room, Leiko-san.'_

_'Leiko...san? ...oh, um guess what Father?! Haruhi, in school she's cross-dressing as a-'_

**_Knock! Knock!_**

_Every attempt to get his attention didn't work. I guess he still hates me... I don't know why. I mean, he says I killed Mother but I didn't! He walked over to the door and opened it before I could even blink._

_'Ahh, Beppe-san, come in come in!' he said and motioned inside. Huh? A beautiful woman wearing a designer dress stepped into the apartment. She had short black hair wrapped into a bun and green eyes. On her feet were high-heels._

_What the heck is going on? 'Oh, I've told you countless times Yo-kun to call me Oki! Or Oki-chan, if you prefer that..." ...Are they dating? No, can't be. Father wouldn't date so soon after Mothers dea-_

_'This is the girl I was talking about. Leiko-san, this is my girlfriend Beppe Oki.' My world shattered. How... how could he?! He's betraying mother! He can't just date another woman when it hasn't even been a year since she died! I bet he only likes her for money! __**Money isn't everything!**_

_That's right... it isn't. Money... money doesn't matter anymore. My father doesn't matter anymore. Only Haruhi. 'We won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, by the way. We'll be staying at her mansion. See you.' With that they both left._

_How could he do this to mother?!_

I still can't believe what happened last night. I wish that if it would turn into a dream. Or, a nightmare. But it actually happened. My father is dating someone.

"Good morning!" I heard Haruhi say as I walked out of my apartment. It was a Sunday, so no school. I had to go grocery shopping for some frozen dinners because we ran out and I have no idea how to cook. However, I completely ignored her. I had other things on my mind. "Wait, Leiko! Don't leave, if you do the host c-" For some reason, she stopped talking. I didn't bother to turn around though.

"I hate you." I said aloud. But who do I hate? Do I hate my father? Oki? The host club? Haruhi? Yes, I hate Haruhi... she killed my mother. I have to hate her.

All of a sudden I got picked up and tossed over a shoulder. What the...? All I saw was a back. Is this kidnap? "RAPE!" I immediately got let go of and dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on my feet.

Oh. It was Mori. Wait, why were they kidnapping me anyway? Did Haruhi put them up to it?! I swear, I'll- "Target," "Captured!"

The Hitachiin twins too?! "RA-" Duck tape went over my mouth. Did... they... just... DUCK TAPE MY MOUTH?! I'm going to kill them! I got tossed into a limo and a blindfold got put onto my face. The twins still held a grip on my arms, and weren't letting go anytime soon. They might not be aware of this, but kidnapping is a _crime!_ Then I got tossed out of the limo and let go. I immediately took my blindfold off.

"MRGFH-" Oops, duck tape. I ripped it off and then I -OWWWWWWW, damn that hurt! "Why the heck did you kidnap me and bring me to a park?!" I shouted, out of breath.

"To have fun!" Kai -no, Honey -you know what, fuck this I'm calling him Kaito from now on. Whether he likes it or not.

I raised my eyebrow when the twins took Haruhi out of the car. Huh, I didn't even know she was there. "And how do you expect me to have fun when I'm at a park with my worst enemy?" Oh, that's right! I told them I wasn't trying to ruin Haruhi's reputation. Pfft, they actually bought that?! Of _course _I'm trying to ruin Haruhi's reputation! I'm just not playing dirty. When all else fails, in comes Plan #3: Be... nice. Ugh, I think I just shivered.

It was then that I got squirted with water. ICE COLD WATER. I slowly turned around to see who the culprit was but instead got a water gun tossed at me. I looked around and realized everybody had a water gun. Oh, shit-

I got squirted with water again and turned around to find Hikaru and Kaoru smirking at me. Feel my wrath! I squirted them, they squirted me, we squirted Tamaki, Tamaki squirted Kyoya (who raised Haruhi's debt, since apparently Haruhi owes them money), Kaito squirted me, I squirted Mori, and Mori squirted Haruhi. This was actually pretty fun!

"Everybody split into teams!" Tamaki yelled. Team 1: The Hitachiin twins. Team 2: Tamaki and Kyoya. Team 3: Kaito and Mori. Team 4: Me and Haruhi. I have a feeling Tamaki did the tems that way on purpose... oh well. I guess I could forget about my grudge against Haruhi, though only for now.

"Come on, Haruhi-chan! Let's hide!" I giggled. But this day is the only exception. Plus, I've always wanted to call somebody 'chan' and be called 'chan.'

"...chan?"

"Don't question it, slowpoke Let's go!" I yelled and dragged her away, smiling. The feud didn't matter at the moment. Winning this game did.

"Hmm... how about we hide on the slide?" Haruhi suggested.

"We can't. The TamaKyo team are already there."

"Did you just call them the TamaKyo team?"

"What about it?"

"...Nevermind."

"Ooo, let's climb the tree! Come on!" I yelled, dragging her to the tree.

"I can't climb." she sighed. Oh. Oh!

"Then you can be the bait! Lead them to me, and I'll get them out. Just make sure not to get caught." I said, my smile getting bigger as I bounced up and down. This was so exciting! I've never played anything like this before!

"I don't think that's the best idea, Leiko-"

"Call, me Leiko-chan! Chan!" I said, cutting her off and climbing up the tree.

A couple minutes later, Haruhi came to check in. Surprisingly, she wasn't out. "Everybody's out except for Hikaru. I know because I just witnessed Honey and Kaoru get themselves out while Hikaru got Mori. I got Tamaki and Kyoya quit." She checked in.

Then she got hit with a spray of water. Oh, nevermind forcing her to join me on the tree... I climbed further up.

"Where is Leiko?" Hikaru asked Haruhi. She shrugged.

_SPLASH!_ I got Hikaru on my first try. Yes! I won! "Haruhi-chan! We won! We beat-" Oops, forgot my gun was leaking and the branch was wet.

_Slip! CRASH!_

"Leiko-chan!" Haruhi yelled as I hit the ground. Might I add, on a huge puddle of water.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. This isn't the first time I fell off a tree. I still remember the first time I climbed a tree... a bird pooped on my head and I slipped, except I landed head first. It was nothing too serious though. I swear, if I ever find that bird again I'll kill it AND its family!" I said, then rested my head on the ground because I was too lazy to get up.

Plus, for some reason, all the hosts came over and started poking at me with a stick...

"A bird pooped on you?" Haruhi asked. I sighed.

"Yep. That same day I-' I had to make up a lie so they wouldn't know I once lived in a homeless shelter, "-was eating out at a restaurant when I found a feather in my sandwich. I turned out it came from the same type of bird... I thought I was cursed. I still hate birds."

Haruhi started giggling, but it soon came to laughter. The hosts still thought I was dead or something, by the way.

Well, isn't this scene wonderful: Me, soaking wet on the ground, while 6 hot guys are poking me with a stick and my worst enemy laughs in the background. I couldn't hold it in anymore... "HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" I sat up and laughed harder. They all looked at us with questioning looks until Haruhi and I laughed harder.

Wait... worst enemy. 'my worst enemy laughs in the background.' Worst enemy... that's right! I hate Haruhi! I completely forgot. "Worst enemy..." I mumbled.

"What was that, Leiko-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"I forgot! You're my enemy! You're all my enemy! I... I... thank goodness I didn't forget! If I forgot, I would've forgotten-" I quickly covered my mouth. _I would've forgotten mother._

That's why I can't forget. Haruhi killed my mother... I despise Fujioka Haruhi, and that's the way it will always be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! It might seem kinda rushed, becaused I worked to finish it so I could post it today. Plus, I'm sick. Which is really bad for me, since I haven't been sick in a YEAR -so when I do get sick it's really bad. So sorry if this is a crappy chapter. Anyway, this chapter was one of the turning points for the plot -there are two turning points. I'll give you a hint that has to do with the second half of the plot -one word-: Oki. Next chapter the host club meets Leiko's father! I may or may not include Oki.<strong>

**Anyway, please review! I'd love to know what you think! XD**

**~AnimeBestie ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, AnimeBestie here with the next chapter of Get Over Yourself! The host club finally meets Leiko's father. What will happen? Well, I know what will happen, but whatever... the host club also meets Oki! Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews:**

**Artamas15: Thanks! Your review made me really happy. I try to make it so every chapter you get a better grasp of her personality, so that's good. ^.^**

**AdoribiliusKermode: Interesting username. And no, Leiko's not the bad guy of the story. There's one 'bad guy' so far, but I'm thinking about adding another one... maybe not.**

**DreamRealm3: It was supposed to be ;D**

**Left-to-die: Thank you so much! Once again, your review made me happy. ;3 I've always wanted to write a chapter that had a 'happy' feeling to it.**

**Ok, done with the reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Here's a hug! \./ So anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Leiko's POV<em>

**"Forgotten what?" **the twins asked, curiosity etched on their faces as my breathing started to go a little faster. Didn't curiosity kill the cat? Shouldn't they be dead? I mean, if you look at their faces for a long time, don't they remind you of cats? No? ...Oh, just me. They'd be one of those cats with no fur.

I giggled slightly, imagining Hikaru & Kaoru as hairless cats. Tamaki would be a puppy -most likely a golden retriever, Mori would be a black bear, Kaito would be a bunny, Kyoya would be a... um... a sloth? I giggled again, imagining Kyoya as a sloth, writing in his little book (that we all know is a diary.) Kyoya would probably be a dog, but a Doberman. That way he still has something in common with Tamaki and their personalities are still different. What would Haruhi be? ...a beaver? "HAHAHAA!" I cracked up laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore. She'd most likely be a mouse or something.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, confused, while Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just thought of you all as-" I gasped. _My inhaler!_

* * *

><p><em>3rd POV<em>

Leiko's breathing started getting uneven. "H-Haruhi? Can you g-get... inhaler? At home..." She said, stuttering. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot Leiko-chan has Asthma! Um... Mori, we have to go to her house!" Haruhi said nervously. In a flash Mori picked Leiko up and the club heading to the limo that was called by Kyoya.

They soon arrived at Leiko's apartment. They didn't even bother to knock on the door, because it was unlocked and opened slightly. "Hello! Anybody home?!" Tamaki screeched until Kyoya told him to be quiet.

No response. Eventually they just barged in and Haruhi started looking around for Leiko's inhaler. Haruhi found the inhaler and gave it to Leiko, who used it. **(Yes, I'm aware the three sentences before this suck, but I'm too lazy to write the boring details of Haruhi searching for Leiko's inhaler.)**

"Ahh... thank you." Five seconds ticked by. "AHH, why are you in my apartment?!" Leiko screeched, sitting up on the couch she was laid on.

"Oi, shouldn't you be thanking us?!"

"Yeah, we just saved you!"

**"Spoiled brat." **The Hitachiin's words stung Leiko, though she would never admit it.

* * *

><p><em>Leiko's POV<em>

"Oh, Leiko-san, you've made friends." I froze at my fathers voice. I don't think he meant it as a question; more like a statement.

"Oh, I wouldn't say-" Hikaru started to say but got interrupted.

"Oh, yes we're her friends. I'm-" Haruhi started but got cut off by father. Why would she say that anyway?

"I honestly don't care. And I'd advise you to stay away from Leiko -for your own good. She's a murderer." I flinched at his harsh words. I didn't murder anybody... right? I mean, she did die saving me... no! I didn't do anything!

Haruhi killed my mother, not me!

"I didn't kill her!" I shouted. I've told him a million times, it wasn't me... but he still ignores me. I'll keep trying to convince him it wasn't me -because once he knows the truth he'll love me again, right?

"Leiko-san, I need to talk to you." My father said and motioned to his room. At that very second Oki came out wearing the same outfit she had yesterday, but in different colors. I followed him into his room, glaring at Oki.

Whatever he had to talk with me about couldn't be _that _bad.

* * *

><p><em>3rd POV <em>

Oki walked into the living room and sat down. "It'd be best you stay away from Leiko, you know. Yo-kun -her father- told me the whole story about how she killed her mother." She said.

Half of the host clubs' eyes widened and the other half narrowed their eyes. Haruhi was on the half that narrowed her eyes. "You know and I know that isn't true." she said.

Oki glared at her. "What happened?" Tamaki asked, hesitantly.

"Her mother was pregnant, you know. A baby boy who would be named Kaito. The car killed them both." Oki stated, picking at her nails and hiding a smirk.

"Would you care to tell us what happened?" Kyoya asked politely, his glasses flashing.

"S-Sure." Oki agreed, frightened by the third Ootori son. "Leiko was walking to school with her mother, something they hadn't done in a while since Leiko's mother, Ai, was pregnant. While crossing the street to go to the street the school was on, Leiko stopped dead in the middle of the road and stared at something in the window of the school. A car was about to hit her, so Ai pushed her out of the way and sacrificed herself. I also heard there was a lot of blood. The best part is that she blamed the whole thing on this girl named 'Haruka' or 'Haruhi' or something. Said the guy she liked confessed to Haruhi and that distracted her; something like that. Anyway, we all know that it's Leiko's fault her mother is dead."

The hosts were astonished. Did Oki and Leiko's father actually think Leiko killed her mother?! They were also surprised at the reason why Leiko hated Haruhi.

"I disagree." Haruhi said, standing up. "It was Ai's choice to save Leiko or not. I don't think that Ai would be happy if Leiko blamed herself."

"Isn't it the drunk drivers fault then? They're the ones who hit Ai-chan." Honey said.

"No. It is nobodys fault. And it is especially not Leiko's fault. How could you even think that?!" Haruhi asked, her temper starting to flare. "How could a man accuse his own child of killing the child's mother?!"

"NOOO!" Everybody in the room froze when they heard Leiko scream.

Now that they'd stopped talking, they could hear the voices from the other room. "Don't touch me." Leiko's father.

"But Father-" Leiko.

"Don't call me that. Get out of my room. Right now!" Leiko's father.

* * *

><p><em>Leiko's POV, a while earlier<em>

"I'm disowning you." It was then that I realized it: My father would never forgive me for what I didn't do.

"NOOO!" I screeched. It couldn't be! I mean, I didn't kill my mother, Haruhi d-

You know what? I don't even know anymore. I don't even remember why I hated Haruhi in the first place.

I mean, ...maybe I did kill my mother. I mean, she died saving me from dying. Yeah. That's right. Haruhi didn't kill my mother. I have no reason the hate Haruhi, besides Kei-kun and my friends ditching me for her. Haruhi didn't kill my mother...

I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'm really sorry this chapter was so short, but I was rushing. So I apologize for how crappy it is. Once again, I'm really sorry. And... um... please review! See you next chapter ;D (Oh, and by the way, the romance won't come in until a little later so for now it's friendship. I'll change the genre to romance later.)<strong>

**~AnimeBestie ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm BACKKKKK! *scary music plays in the background* *a chainsaw in heard in the background* Err, anyway... here's chapter 7! A couple people were upset at my cliffhanger, so sorry... but not really. Mwahahaa, I'M EVILLLL! So yeah. I'm surprised no one commented on the fact that Haruhi stood up for Leiko last chapter, but whatever. And our dear (well, not really since only a couple people actually like her) has been brainwashed into thinking her mothers death was her fault! Reply to reviews:**

**Left-to-die: Well, think about it from Leiko's point of view. She can't go to her mothers family in America because they hate her (which will be explained in this chapter) and her dad's disowning her. She also thinks nobody likes her. So she doesn't want to be disowned because she wants her dad to love her, even if he is horrible to her.**

**Artamas15: I know exactly how you feel. Which is why I started working on the next chapter as soon as I read your comment! The chapter is here XD**

**Done! DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC, because if I did I'd make Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki my personal slaves for a day. Actually, scratch that, just Hikaru and Kaoru (Tamaki would be annoying) and for a week ;D So... here's the chapter!**

_3rd POV_

"Excuse me, can you please leave?" Leiko asked the host club, looking at the ground.

"What just happened?!" Hikaru asked.

"Mind your own business." Leiko replied, still not looking at them.

"I'll escort you out." Oki said, pushing the out of the apartment. Right before she closed the door, she spoke: "Leiko's getting disowned because her father can't stand to look at her face any longer." _Slam!_

"...well, Lei-chan can always g to her mother's relatives, right?" Honey asked, worried.

"Ah." Mori nodded.

"Actually, you're wrong." Haruhi stated, heading toward her apartment and opening the door.

"Ah! HARUHI~" Ranka immediately pulled his daughter into a hug. "You're home! That idiot Suoh didn't do anything to you, did he?!"

"No dad, I'm fine. Is it ok if they come over for a little while?" Ranka nodded at his daughters request but glared at Tamaki who gulped.

As they were settled in, Kyoya asked the questions they were all thinking of. "What do you mean Leiko-san can't go with her mother's relatives in America?"

**"Leiko has relatives in America?" **the twins asked.

"Yes, her mother is -_was_ a halfer: half Japanese and half American." Kyoya replied. Then he looked toward Haruhi. "Well?"

"You see, when we were in middle school, kids used to pick on Leiko all the time..."

_the same week Leiko's mother died, 3rd POV (still)_

_'Why are you even here!' _

_'Yeah, no one likes you!'_

_'Your own father hates you! Even your mother's relatives hate you!'_

_Haruhi heard this as she walked down the halls. She turned the corner to find Leiko arguing with a bunch of girls. Before she could do anything, Leiko spoke. 'My mother's family doesn't hate me.' Haruhi noticed how she didn't mention her father._

_'I mean, didn't you kill your mother or something? That's what my parents said.'_

_'Mine too!'_

_'I... I didn't kill her! And my family... they -they're only going through a faze! My mom wasn't supposed to run away with my dad, and they're mad she died.' Leiko defended herself._

_'And they're also mad that she died by saving your 'father's daughter', since they hate your dad, right?' No response._

_'Excuse me, I have go home and get ready to attend my mother's Japan funeral.' Leiko said and left, passing Haruhi. When she did, her eyes widened._

_Unknown to Haruhi, Leiko realized something. __**Well, Haruhi was kind of like the chain reaction to Mother dying... so she killed her! It wasn't me! I didn't kill her... I... **__Tears came to Leiko's eyes as she walked out of the building. As soon as she got home she burst out crying. __**I did NOT kill my mother! I don't care what anyone says -it wasn't my fault! It... it's Haruhi's! Fujioka Haruhi killed my mother!**_

"Ohh, I see." Ranka said, since he was listening the whole time. Kyoya had told Ranka about Leiko earlier.

"Wait... then where's Leiko going to go?" Tamaki asked, teary-eyed. Everyone froze in realization.

* * *

><p>Since Haruhi had already left for school and Ranka had a day off, he decided to go out grocery shopping. What he didn't expect, however, was to find a girl sitting out in the hallway. She had light brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt. The girl was just sitting with her back against the wall next to his apartment, her face blank. "Hello?"<p>

Her eyes suddenly blinked really fast and she looked up. "Oh, hello." For a second he thought he saw pain in her eyes, but it was gone in a flash and he wondered if he was imagining things. She put on a smile and stood up, dusting herself off.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She frowned and looked down.

"I'm getting disown- wait, are you Haruhi's father?" Realization dawned on Ranka.

"Are you Hazuki Leiko?" he asked.

She looked away. "Yes, I am. May I... um, can I -may I... may I come in? To talk to you?" Her cheeks flushed. She was never good at talking with adults.

Ranka decided the shopping could wait. "Oh, sure! Come in, come in."

After Leiko got settled in and Ranka made her some tea, she spoke. "I never hated Haruhi." That took Ranka completely by surprise. "At first I disliked her, because my friends left me for her. But now I realize I was just because I was poor; and I lived in a homeless shelter once."

Ranka stifled a gasp. He had no idea she lived in a homeless shelter! "You did?"

"Yes. My parents were broke, and when I was in the sixth grade, we went to live in a homeless shelter. It was horrible there... but at least we were alive. Eventually, we had enough money from my fathers job to get the apartment my father -err, the man who was my mothers husband, owns. But a couple years after, my father lost his job. My mother didn't have a high school diploma, and since my father got fired in a horrible way no one would hire him. Plus, we couldn't pay rent. We went broke again, but didn't go back to the homeless shelter. We could barely afford food and sometimes we wouldn't even eat. By this time, I was in 9th grade. My mother then got pregnant, and we all agreed to name the baby Kaito." Leiko took a big breath. "But Kaito was never born."

Silence. Ranka didn't need to ask, since he was already told what happened the day Leiko's mother and unborn brother (Kyoya told them it was a boy) died.

"I... everyone said it was my fault they both died. They yelled at me... screamed. Sometimes I would cry. I tried to think of why it couldn't have been me. Then I thought, 'It's Haruhi's fault!' So I'm sorry. All this time I've hated her because I've that. I had deluded myself into thinking Haruhi killed my mother... but now I've realized.

Leiko stood up and handed Ranka the tea cup. She then headed toward the door. "I realized that it was me all along. That I was the one who killed my mother, not Haruhi. I realize now that my father will never forgive me. So I'm fine with being sent to a foster home far away. I mean, that's what I deserve right?" she laughed bitterly.

Then with that she bowed and left Ranka in the apartment all alone. "What... has that man -her father- _done_ to her?"

* * *

><p><strong>There, finished! Anyway, if you want to know what the next chapter is about... let's just say Yo Hazuki and Ranka Fujioka have a little talk.<strong>

**And it's not pretty. Also, one of the hosts get punched in the face! I'm not telling you who punches them. Anyway, please review! Also, thank you for all your favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**...does anybody even read these authors notes anyway? -.-**

**~AnimeBestie ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was very busy. (Except for the first week. I couldn't update because I was grounded.) So yeah. Here's the chapter you were waiting for, where someone gets punched. Also something I didn't tell you last time was that someone also gets "bitch-slapped" as someone put it... *hint hint Left-to-die* Well, I'm just going to thank the reviewers instead of replying because I'm lazy today: Left-to-die, Artamas15, Potatotheumbreon, EquestrianPegasi, DreamRealm3, foolxun, AFandomAuthor, xxXMythiaXxx, Katie Kat 214, Cookie-chan99, Cyan Rubies and Serious Pumpkin! Thank you so much :3 Whenever I ge a review I give off a really big grin. And thanks to everyone who followed and favorited! IMPORTANT NOTE: Please do not skip this. I was thinking about maybe deleting this story and re-doing it. Because, come on -it's written horribly and the plot was never given much thought. But, if I re-do it, then it won't be for a while. Like, until sometime during the summer. Would that be okay? Also, would it be okay if Leiko didn't get paired with anybody? I just don't really think she would be good with any of the hosts, plus it would be hard to do it now considering we're half way into the story. (This story was never really meant to be long. It will probably be under 15 chapters. UNLESS, of course, I re-do it which will make the story much longer.) IMPOTANT NOTE END. Well, here's Chapter 8 everybody! (Btw, Serious Pumpkin's guess was right, on who gets punched.)**

_Leiko's POV_

For one day in her life, I was actually looking forward to school. Crazy, right?! Not. First I had to make a few calls.

"No. ...W-well, erm, not really. I already called Uncle Kurt. No, he's too busy with his new restaurant. Yes, I called her too. She said no. Them too -there is nobody else but you! You don't understand, if nobody-" _CLICK._

Well, that certainly went well. See, I was calling my relatives in America to see if I could stay with them. Unfortunately, half of them were busy and the other half couldn't care less about me. It's not that they hated me -they never did. (Even though a few girls started a rumor that they did.) It's just that they were still grieving over my Mother's death and couldn't stand the sight of me. For the moment, of course. After a few weeks I'd call them again. I counted my relatives in my head. I _really _wanted to avoid calling this one... but it had to be done.

I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?" My aunt, Aunt Jenna picked up. She's my mother's adopted sister.

"It's me, Leiko." I said.

"Leiko who?" she asked.

"Hazuki Leiko."

"...Who's that?" I mentally pace-palmed.

"James Leiko -err, Leiko James." I replied, using my mother's maiden name.

"...James? That rings a bell. James... James... ah! James, as in James Ai?" There you go Aunt Jenna, there you go.

"Yes. I'm her daughter, Leiko."

"Ai had a daughter?" ...What kind of sister/aunt _are _you?! I've been to your house 3 times!

"Yes."

"With that Hazuki fellow." She said it more like a statement.

"Yes."

"So what do you need, Leiko-chan?" I inwardly flinched. That reminded me on my mom. Haruhi, too.

"My mother's dead, my father hates me and I'm getting disowned because I killed her." I said.

"Spill." So I see she still acted like a teenage girl. A _crazy_ teenage girl.

* * *

><p>"I see."<p>

"So yeah. Maybe you could adopt me? I it's not very likely that, I'd understand if you didn't want to, considering I killed-"

"I'll do it." she said suddenly, interrupting me.

"Really?! Oh, but I would have to fly to America..."

"What are you talking about? I live in Japan. Bunkyo, Japan." she said. I was speechless. "Haven't you noticed that this whole entire conversation has been in Japanese? I answered the phone in Japanese too." This is proof that I'm an idiot.

"...So do I." I left the apartment and started walking down the stairs. I really didn't want to be late for school again.

"Oooh, really? Here, let me see if I walk outside of my house if I can see you!" she said excitedly.

"Umm, it's not very likely that-" The apartment door in-between Haruhi's and mine opened up.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

You've _got_ to be kidding me. "Aunt Jenna?"

The lady wearing a brown button-up dress, brow heels, a light brown cardigan and had her long straight brown hair up in a high ponytail turned around.

"Oh, NOW I remember you! You've been to my house in America, right?! Hi Leiko!" she screeched, pulling me into a hug.

I sweat-dropped. Then my eye twitched as I realized the situation I was in. "You mean to tell me... that you've been living here this _entire time?!"_ I yelled and pointed at her. She nodded, grinning. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"I never recognized you. Don't blame it all on me! You never recognized me either." I sighed. "And stop pointing at me. It's rude."

"Fine. And also -oh shit! BYE!" I screamed and started running. I _refused_ to be late to school again!

* * *

><p>I was late again. "You're late again, Hazuki-san." You think I don't know that?! Idiot teacher.<p>

"Yes, I am. What about it?" I asked, my voice stone-cold as I glared at him. The entire classroom froze. What? Don't look at me; I was in a bad mood.

"N-n-nothing. Please take your seat."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Haruhi whisper, most likely to me. My face was down on the desk.

"Never better." I replied.

I started to zone out. I felt so stupid, blaming Haruhi the whole time when it was obviously my fault my mother died. I mean, I was the one who just suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the road. I still remember my mother's face, thankfully. I was afraid -afraid that I would forget her. Maybe that's another reason why I blamed Haruhi; because every time I saw her I thought of my mother. Of course, not anymore. And I couldn't help but be sad. I mean, I'm getting disowned! And Aunt Jenna is the one adopting me. I'm grateful, but... let's just say Aunt Jenna is not very, um... sane. Yeah, that's the word. I mean, she has this crazy obsession with boiling things and-

"Hazuki-san!"

"WHAT." Oops, wrong person to snap at.

The teachers eye twitched. "What's the answer to #27?"

"21."

"Wrong."

"32."

"Wrong."

"...Hey, Haruhi, what's the answer?" Haruhi just stared at me, her face blank.

"Actually, Hazuki-san, #27 is a truth or false question." the teacher said. Oh.

Well then. "Idiot..." Hikaru mumbled and I narrowed my eyes. Be like that.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, 3rd POV<em>

"I never got to tell her that I have a son her age... oh well!" Jenna mumbled as she searched through her drawers. "Oh, a pair of dirty jeans!"

Jenna headed to her kitchen quickly, and shoved the article of clothing in a pot of boiling water. Boiling water cleans everything, right?

"My decision is final! She killed her mother, and I will _not_ stand having her around!" _Slap!_

_What's going on out there?_ Jenna thought before stepping outside. There was a woman -err, cross-dressing man standing across from a man that looked oddly familiar. "Are you Leiko-chan's dad?" Jenna asked.

"No." the man answered, holding his cheek. Jenna assumed he was the one who got slapped.

"Yes, he is." the cross-dresser stated before turning on her -err, his heel and leaving, looking annoyed.

"I'm Akone Jenna, formerly James Jenna. Adopted sister of James Ai. You are Yo, correct?" Jenna asked, her expression so calm that the man in question got a little nervous.

"Yes, what about it? I'm guessing you're adopting Leiko? I don't know why, after all she killed her mother. I mean, she was your sister too and Leiko just-"

"You know, if that man didn't slap you already then my hand would have already connected with your cheek. I expect the papers sometime this week." Jenna turned around and his her clenched fists. "And Leiko will be staying with me as well from now on. She'll get her things today." That man made her furious. _Just like my father -and Leiko's just like me._

* * *

><p><em>Leiko's POV<em>

"Class dismissed."

Finally! FREEDOM! I sprinted out of the room as fast as possible.

"Hey, Leiko!" Kaoru called out and I stopped to see him, Hikaru, and Haruhi. I waved.

I bowed. "I sincerely apologize for my rudeness to you, Haruhi. I realize what I've done is wrong. May we be friends?" I said.

"Of course."

"Yay!" I yelled and did a little happy dance. Maybe things _could_ change.

"So you're getting disowned?" Kaoru asked. I nodded, avoiding their eyes.

"You should be happy." Hikaru said as if it were obvious. Why yes, I should be happy I'm getting disowned and my father hates me. Note the sarcasm.

"Why is that?" I asked, growling.

"I mean, think about it. He was a horrible father. He blamed your mothers death on you, and he called you a murderer. What kind of parent would do that to his own child? What, was your mother like that too-"

_BAM!_

"What the heck?!"

"Why did you punch him?!"

"Don't ever talk about my mother again."

_Meanwhile, back at Jenna's house 3rd POV_

"Hello!" No response. "Ugh, mom's probably out shopping again."

A boy entered the apartment in his school uniform. His dirty-blonde hair was swept back and his blue eyes searched the room and landed on a note.

_'Dear Keitaru,_

_By the time school's over, I won't be home. I have to buy a few things for a 'new arrival.' I'll tell you what I mean when I get home. Or, if she gets home. Yes, I said she. If a girl named Leiko knocks on the door, let her in. Do NOT hit on her! Anyway, I won't be back for a while. Do me a favor and take my jeans out of the pot of boiling water and hang them up somewhere? Thanks._

_-Jenna (Mom)'_

"Mom!" the boy -Keitaru- moaned. "Stop boiling your jeans!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, done! Once again, sorry it took so long! And tell me if you want me to continue for 5-10 chapters or if you want me to re-do it in the summer! Please review! I LIVE ON REVIEWS. Well, that and sour patch kids. Either way, see you next time.<strong>

**Next time: How the heck will Leiko manage the kid who flirts with every single girl he sees?! Well, she could always let Haruhi handle it... or not.**

**~AnimeBestie ^3^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back again! I've decided, thanks to a reviewer (xxXMythiaXxx) that I'll just finish this story, then re-write it later. After all, the plot and character are way off from where I wanted them to be, and everything's moving way too fast with too many short chapters. Sorry about that, by the way. Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier but I got the "boiling pants to make them clean" from a T.V show... has anybody heard of the show It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia? Anyway, I haven't updated because I've been too busy re-reading one of my favorite mangas. (Gakuen Alice.) Oh well. Reviews:**

**NewGamerLunaFan: I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to crush your hopes. Cute he may be, nice he may not... it all depends on how you see him, I guess. You'll see this chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks for reading my story! I've decided to keep going for now, as I said earlier.**

**DreamRealm3: Thanks! I tried to make her likeable. Trust me, Jenna does more than just boil pants... you'll see in the next chapter.**

**xxXMythiaXxx: Haha sorry I didn't know about the name thing. It's kind of funny actually how coincidental it is. And yeah, I know the chapters are really short but whenever I re-write this the chapters will at least be more than 2000! (Hopefully!) And you never sleep, do you? I sure don't -.-**

**AFandomAuthor: I know the plot is not very clear but I ****_WILL_**** fix it! T^T Someday... **

**Serious Pumpkin: Well, don't worry Keitaro isn't going to hit on Leiko this chapter. ...this chapter, anyway. And ok, ok I'll keep going XD**

**Done! Anyway, here's the chapter! Warning: Someone gets hit with a newspaper.**

_Leiko's POV_

"Hey Haruhi, can you help me with my stuff when we go to the apartment? Aunt Jenna said to move my things from my dad's house to hers." Leiko said, holding up her phone after they left school.

**'To: Leiko-chan! 3**

**From: Jenna (the best Aunt EVER)**

**HI! So, when you get home from school you need to move your stuff from your old house to your new house! There'll also be a little 'surprise' waiting for you inside of my apartment... I apologize if the 'surprise' tries to hit on you. Well, anyway! Another thing is that the one who slapped your father wasn't me. Remember: it WASN'T me. Good day!'**

"Someone slapped your dad?" Haruhi asked.

"Apparently. Either way, would you please help me?"

"Sure. But let's make a deal: for the next week you have to wait for me in the host club room instead of the rose garden."

"Deal. But if that diary-writing freak tries to blackmail me, I swear I'll threaten him."

"Sure... you'll definitely get away with that unscathed."

"I heard that."

* * *

><p>The second I walked into my father's apartment I knew something was up. "Hello?" No response. Ugh, he's probably ignoring me. "Hey Haruhi, what's a good way to get somebody's attention?"<p>

Haruhi looked at me curiously. "Hmm... um, do the exact opposite of what you usually do?"

Well then. "Yo, daddy!" A sound of something crashing onto the floor and breaking was heard. "I'm taking all my stuff!"

I heard footsteps, and a figure appeared in the doorway. "I know that." My father's eyes were void of any emotion a normal human should have. However, his face was a different story. For one, there was a handprint on it.

"That's nice to know. Also -the red handprint on your face really compliments your unibrow." Thank goodness I inherited my eyebrows from my mother.

I motioned to Haruhi to follow me to my room, and we both went inside and started putting things away into boxes that we brought. She pointed to a picture of me and my mother.

"is that your mother?" I nodded. "You look a lot alike."

"Thanks." I smiled. I stared at the picture for a bit, then took it off the cabinet and shoved it into the box.

"All set?" she asked after a while. We had two boxes.

"Yeah." I said as we headed towards the door. "I'll get Aunt Jenna to open the door and help us carry the boxes in, while you get out of your school uniform."

We split up. I had already changed out of my uniform -couldn't stand that thing. I was wearing a bright orange and white striped tank top, a red button-up sweater, jeans and a pair of worn-out sneakers. I nocked on the door.

"Hey! Aunt Jenna! Open the door, will you? Help us bring the boxes in." I yelled.

A couple minutes went by. Right when I was about to yell again, the door flung open. "Is that a girl that I hea- oh. Damn, I was hoping she'd be pretty." the boy who opened the door frowned.

"Well, sorry to-" It was at that moment what he said really sunk in. "Wait _what?!_"

"Leiko? Leiko what's wrong?" I heard Haruhi's voice as she stepped into the hallway.

Oh. My. Gosh. When did Haruhi get so cute?! Damn, now I'm jealous. She was wearing just a simple purple dress and flats with a little belt thing, but she looked adorable!

_3rd POV_

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"The question is who are _you? _What are you doing in my aunt's apartment?" Leiko asked. "And for the record, my name is Hazuki Leiko. Soon to be Akone Leiko."

The boy froze for a second. "Shit! You're the girl my mom told me to let in." He groaned and slumped against the door. "Well, at least she won't have to worry about me hitting on you..."

"I heard that!"

"Umm... you said 'your mom.' Is Leiko's aunt your mother? And who are you?"

The entire group froze. Haruhi, because she forgot that she needed to do the laundry. After all, the only reason why she was wearing a dress was because it was the only clean thing left. Leiko, because she realized that Jenna had a son. Also, because she was trying to think why a guy would ever want to be with Jenna in the first place. Keitaro froze because he saw Haruhi for the first time. He thought she was pretty cute, unlike his new 'sister.'

Meanwhile, Jenna stood a couple feet away from them, smirking. _'Well, this is bound to be interesting.'_

* * *

><p>Haruhi, Jenna, Leiko and Keitaro sat next to the table drinking tea. "So you're my future brother. Keitaro, the official idiot." Leiko stated, her face blank. "Well, isn't that great." And yes, that was said sarcastically.<p>

"So what's your name?" Keitaro asked, turning to face Haruhi.

"Fujioka Haruhi."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"An over protective older brother?"

"No."

"Thank God... anyway. SO do you want to maybe-"

"No."

"But if you c-"

"No."

Silence. "Now that was funny." Jenna stated. "Man Taro... you just got rejected."

"You're my mother. Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Nope. That was a paper I didn't sign." Jenna replied.

"Wait. Is Keitaro adopted? Is that why I've never seen him before?" Leiko asked.

"Yes, I adopted him two winters ago. Speaking of winter, what do you want for Christmas?" Jenna said.

Before she even got to say a syllable, Keitaro interrupted. "So, Haruhi-"

The sound of crinkling paper was heard. "You see, Keitaro, this is how it's going to work. If you hit on Haruhi, which to you is Fujioka-san, I will smack you with this newspaper." Leiko threated, holding up the rolled up newspaper in her right hand.

"I don't get why. I mean, you can't ignore fate. What if this cute girl over here and I-" _Smack!_ "Shit! You actually hit me!"

Leiko narrowed her eyes. "What, you thought I was bluffing?"

Haruhi cleared her throat. "I probably have to go soon and-"

**"NO."**

The two soon-to-be-siblings glared at each other. **"Don't copy me."**

Leiko's eye twitched. "Haruhi, please stay."

"Yes, you really should. After all, since you're obviously good friends with my eventual sister, I think it's only natural that we'll spend a lot of time together so-" _Smack!_ "Stop hitting me!" _Slap!_ "What the fuck?! Don't slap me either!"

Haruhi slowly got up and started to walk away as quietly as she could.

Jenna went to the sink and washed her hands, thinking of what to do to make her "children" behave. She had a lot of ideas. One of them involved bacon -and it nothing to do with breakfast. Jenna smirked. It was around that time, wasn't it? After all, next week was Christmas. And she _would_ defend her title as top prankster. Keitaro would never win... alone that is.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Stop making me want to hit you!"

**"YOU IDIOT!"**

* * *

><p><strong>There! I'm sorry it took so long, once again! I had some technical difficulties, along with the fact that I was busy with school and preparing for Christmas. There was also my mothers birthday, which was on the 8th. And I was busy listening to Vocaloid and re-reading Gakuen Alice manga, as I stated earlier, but whatever... Good news! The next chapter will be a Christmas-themed chapter. There will also be some pranks somewhere in there... Jenna is not to be under-estimated. Let's just say she has other quirks besides boiling jeans -her secret weapon is super-glue. I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I really feel bad about it, especially since it was longer in my head. Unfortunately, I've barely gotten any sleep and my head is kind of fuzzy so I can't focus that well. Plus, my heart is beating really fast... but that's kind of normal. Sometimes my heart randomly starts beating really fast for some reason. Whatever.<strong>

**Please review! And for people who skip the bold [you thought I didn't know? Nice try. But I know... because I can see everything... O.o That came out less stalker-ish in my head.]**

**REVIEW PLEASE! .**

**~AnimeBestie :3**


	10. Chapter 10

_Leiko's POV_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I couldn't move my arms. It was when I opened my eyes that I realized -why were my hands tied together? It was most likely Keitaro, or as Aunt Jenna called him, 'Taro.' Pfft. Anyway, since the apartment was small I had to share a room with Keitato, which was the worst. Ok, it wasn't _that _bad but it's only been a couple days. What's today, the 20th?

Of course, then I realized my feet were tied together too. I'm going to strangle that playboy idiot and -wait, where was he? Our beds were right next to each other, yet when I opened my eyes I couldn't see him on the bed. I turned around. Well, maybe he's on this side-

**"AHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p>"That <em>wasn't <em>funny, Aunt Jenna." I said as I walked into the kitchen area where Aunt Jenna was making pancakes.

"Seriously," Keitaro said as he came in, rubbing his arms. "It wasn't."

Shall we recap? I turned around and came face to face with Keitaro, who was on my bed with his arms and legs tied together. Plus, he was on my bed. And for some reason, he had mumbled "And she strikes again." Whatever that meant.

Jenna put pancakes on two plates then handed them to us. "Here. Eat up, and don't be late to school." Then she skipped -you heard right, _skipped_- to her room. Just as I was about to bite into my first pancake, Keitaro stopped me.

"Don't eat those." he advised.

"Why?" I asked.

"Listen. Every year, around Christmas time, there is 'prank week.' Basically, we prank each other and see who comes out on top. Another thing: I've never won. Not even onc." Keitaro explained.

"So, she's unbeatable." I stated.

"Pretty much."

I paused. "Well, we'll just have to change that."

Keitaro nodded. "Fine. Just this once, we'll work together. But one more thing: her specialty is super glue. You've been warned."

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, slow down!"<p>

"If I'm late, Kyoya-senpai will kill me. So no." Haruhi replied.

Because of the deal we made the other day, I had to come to the host club for the entire week. So now that school was over, I had to follow her to Music Room 3. I swear, they better not cage me this time. And Diary-san better not threaten me. Yup, that's my new nickname for Kyoya. As for Honey, I'll just avoid him. He reminds me of my mom and my unborn brother.

"We're here." Haruhi said and pushed open the doors. Her mouth hung open.

"What? What is it that- oh." I started to giggle. Apparently, it was cosplay day.

Let me explain:

Tamaki = Santa Claus. With an open shirt and no beard.

Diary-san/Kyoya = The Grinch. I laughed my ass off, by the way. I mean, it totally fit. His facial expression was priceless, too!

Twins = Elves. They even had things on their ears to make them look pointy.

Mori & 'Honey' = Reindeer. Complete with tails, antlers, and a big red nose for the smaller 'Nozuka.

Once again, I was still on the floor cracking up laughing because of Diary-san. The Grinch! He was the Grinch! "HAHAHAA!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at me and I stopped, wiping my eyes. "Haruhi, your costume is in the dressing room." one of the twins said.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Pick a number. One or three." Mori asked. Oh, I forgot he could talk.

"Three." Haruhi replied.

"Then go to the dressing room on the left. You're ." Kyoya said.

Haruhi instantly paled. "What was he other costume?" she asked.

"It was Jack Frost." Honey replied.

"But now I'll match my daughter!" Tamaki shouted, swinging Haruhi around for a bit until Mori made Tamaki put her down.

"Ok then. By the way Kyoya, the character you're playing really matches you're personality." I smirked.

His glasses flashed. "Why Miss Hazuki -or should I say Miss Akone- would you like to be Jack Frost instead?" He asked. I immediantly backed up to the door.

"No thank you. I'm allergic to fabric." I said, coming up with something at the top of my head. Once again: I am an idiot.

The twins grinned. Oh no. No no no... no. "Excuse me 5while I-" I started to say as I reached for the door knob."

_"Akone Leiko."_

I gulped. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Where are you going? We made a deal. You promised to stay here the whole week." She pleaded with me, eyes wide.

"Ugh, fine..." I said, giving into it. "But this is the only time I'll ever get dragged into this stupid club."

Tamaki gasped. "This club is not stupid! This is a club made my the rich to entertain ladies that-"

"Seems stupid to me." I cut him off, walking to the dressing room on the right. The twins' eyes twitched, then they smirked. I scoffed. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not a toy."

Hmm. The outfit isn't too bad. It was kind of cute, actually. A blue and white top, a white skirt, some flats -wait, a skirt? Jack Frost wasn't a girl! Ugh, those perverts just wanted to see Haruhi dress in a skirt. That's most likely why Mrs. Claus was an option in the first place. I stepped outside, the outfit already on and my hair pulled into a high ponytail as usual.

"Lei-chan looks so cute!" I heard someone squeal.

I nodded. "Thanks." I turned to where the others were -outside the other dressing room. Haruhi's dressing room. I inwardly groaned as I walked over there."Haruhi!"

"Yes?" I heard her ask as I walked to the front. Wow. She's so cute! She had on this red dress that had white ruffles on the top and bottom and on the side of the sleeves. She also had on white flats.

Adorable. She was lucky, being that cute. I wished I looked like her. Nope, nope. Not thinking that; no more jealously. "You look cute." I smiled.

She returned the gesture. "Thank you Leiko." She said before she got swept away by Tamaki and the rest of the host club.

Soon, the girls came into the room. I just sat in one of the tables in the back and studied for an upcoming quiz. For the remainder of the club time they left me alone, and at the end of the day we walked home together.

"Leiko!" I heard Keitaro shout when we got to the building complex. Haruhi and I turned and then I burst out laughing.

Keitaro's hair was dyed hot pink.

He glared at me then noticed Haruhi; he grinned. "Why hello Miss Fujioka, how-"

"Fujioka_-san_." I corrected. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Fujioka-san, may I have permission too call you Haruhi?"

Haruhi just stared for a couple minutes. "No." I burst out laughing again.

"Once again, Taro got rejected!" We all heard Aunt Jenna say. Then she noticed Keitaro. "Hey, why is your hair pink? I didn't do that." she said then skipped into the house.

Keitaro looked at me, furious. "So YOU did this!" he screeched.

I tilted my head confused. "What are you talking about? I don't even know how your hair turned pink in the first place!"

"Someone put some dye into my conditioner and-"

"You use conditioner?"

"That isn't the point!" Keitaro shouted at me.

"Ok, listen." I said and pulled him by the collar. "She's trying to get us to go against each other. She set it up so you would think I did it. We have to strike, and soon." I told him.

He sighed. "Fine." Then he paused. "Wait, where's Haruhi?"

We both looked around. Haruhi was gone. **"Damn."**

I glared at him and he returned the favor. **"Don't copy me!"**

"Ok, this is what we're going to do." he said, telling me about a plan he formed but could never take into action.

* * *

><p>"Ughh." I groaned as I woke up. It was the 21st -the day we would strike.<p>

Or, so I thought until I opened my eyes to see Keitaro looking back at me with his.

**"Not again!"** we screamed, sitting up.

But then we realized it -my right hand and his left hand was glued together.

"Oh shit." I breathed. "Won't that rip our skin?!"

Keitaro shook his head. "Aunt Jenna makes homemade super glue. The only thing that can make it melt away without hurting your skin is her own homemade remedy..."

I gasped. "Wait... does that mean we're stuck like this until the end of the week?! But I have school tomorrow!"

"Well," Keitaro started, smirking, "It looks like I'll just have to follow you to school then, since there's no way I'm bringing you to my school."

My eyes widened. "Um, no!"

"Yes. Oh, yes... Haruhi goes to you're school, right?"

I hit him in the back of the head with my free hand. "Yes. But," I started. "You can't flirt with her in public. The entire school thinks she's a boy, except for me and the host club." I smirked. "So unless you want the pretty ladies to think you're gay/bisexual, I recommend you leave her alone."

He groaned. "Fine. ...What's a host club anyway?"

"I'll explain on the way. By the way, most of them are in love with her, so if you're still gunning for her you'll have some competition." I said.

His eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

><p>"Ok. We're here." I said as we walked into the school, people giving us weird looks. Ehh, it was only natural since our hands were glued together.<p>

"This thing is huge." he said while we walked toward 1-A. I was in my uniform, but he was just wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt with meaningless words on it; also sneakers.

I opened the door and we both stepped in. The second we did the late bell rang. The teacher stared at us while everybody in the classroom froze and Haruhi turned into stone while her mouth hung open.

The teacher -I never caught his name- cleared his throat.

"Who is this, Hazuki-san?" I flinched at the name.

"It's Akone-san, sensei. Akone. Not Hazuki." I stated, coldly.

"Oh." the teacher looked around nervously. "Well, Akone-san, who is that and why are you're hands glued together?"

I could see this piqued the twins interest. Meanwhile, Haruhi was face-palming and mumbling about her bad luck.

"Is he single?"

"Are you a new student?"

"Are you joining the host club?"

"Is Leiko you're girlfriend?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and all went silent. "This annoying playboy is my adopted brother."

The room went into total chaos. The twins' mouths dropped open. Haruhi just sighed.

"Why are you two glued together?" one girl asked.

"Well, we're in the middle of a prank war against my mom... and we're losing." Keitaro explained, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"And she glued our hands together when we were sleeping, which might last the entire week." I said.

"AHAHAHAHAAA!" the twins burst out laughing, along with Haruhi. Which surprised me since Haruhi's laugh was rare.

"He should come to the host club!" Another girl yelled which made the twins freeze. Then smirk.

Which spelled trouble for me, since I was glued to the idiot the smirk was for.

"No." I stated. The girls frowned. "No way am I going to the host club again."

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Keitaro said out of nowhere.

Everybody looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know... hey, Haruhi what's the date?"

I smacked him again. "Don't call Haruhi by he -his first name!" The girls squealed.

"It's December 21st." Haruhi stated.

"...December 21st... oh! It's the first day of winter!" He grinned. "That's what it wa -shit." His face went pale.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"...I forgot my mother's birthday."

_"What?!"_

"..."

"...You are a horrible son."

* * *

><p>"How was I supposed to know?!"<p>

"For one, you're her son!"

"So what? Not biologically!"

"That doesn't matter! Jenna isn't my biological aunt either!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "Still."

"Jeez, you're so annoying." I sat down on a chair and Keitaro sat in the one next to me. We were currently at the host club, and bickered the whole way there.

"Yeah, well excuse me for having an actual life, and actual friends." Keitaro said and rolled his eyes.

"That didn't have anything to do with the actual conversation whatsoever." I deadpanned. "And aren't I the one who's already brought a friend over while I've never seen you text anyone once?"

"You're such a b-"

"Finish that sentence and get slapped."

"Um, guys? The host club is starting so could you go sit in the back?" Haruhi asked.

"Wait a minute, Haruhi." Kyoya stopped her and I started to sweat.

"No way in hell am I hosting with this idiot, Diary-senpai." I said, annoyed. Not again!

The twins started laughing at my nickname for the Shadow King, but I instantly regretted the comment when he finished his next sentence. "Unfortunately, you made a promise to Haruhi to stick around all host club hours for the rest of the week. Also, it looks like Keitaro wants to stay. So it looks like you'll have to."

I groaned. "Fine."

Then the girls came pouring in... I shivered. So many, too many! And some of them were requesting Keitaro and I, as if we were hosts! A couple even asked us to ask like the Hitachiins, which we both denied -at the same time, I might add.

"Hello." a new girl said as she sat down. She had straight short black hair and bangs with green eyes. "My name is Yori. Nice to meet you." She then curtsied towards Keitaro. I gave her a half-smile.

Yori rolled her eyes. "Hey, aren't you that Hazuki kid?" she asked, and all the hosts froze. Then they went back to what they were doing. However, I could tell they were all secretly listening in.

"No. My name is Akone Leiko." I replied, gritting my teeth. Memories of my mother came flooding back, and my head was swirling.

"But you were formerly Hazuki Leiko."

"That would be correct." I said. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"My father told me you killed your mother." Yori said, looking at me with disgust.

"Oh. Did she now?" I asked. By now, the room was completely silent and listening to us.

"Yeah. She said that's why your father hates you. Because you were the reason you're mother died. He also said that you murdered your little brother too. Your mom was pregnant, right?" This girl should shut up.

I looked away. "What about it?" I could hear the footsteps of Haruhi walking over, but I ignored them.

"You're a murderer. Honestly, I don't know why anybody would adopt you in the first place. You killed-"

"She killed no one." His cold voice startled me, and I turned to look at him. "Seriously, I hate people like you. Blaming things on others, just so your own image will get better. It's pathetic." Keitaro stood up, bringing me with him.

"And Leiko didn't kill her mother, either. She died in a car accident." Haruhi said, hands on her hips.

"Well," I reasoned. "It was my fault she got hit in the first place-"

"Will you just shut up?!" Keitaro screeched. "You don't even realize it!"

"Realize what?"

"That you're exactly like my mom!"

I looked down. "Impossible. I don't boil jeans." He cracked a smile, but returned to frowning.

"Come on, I have to show you something." he said, yanking me towards the door.

"Oh. Um, okay then. Hey, Haruhi is it okay if I skip out on the deal today?" I asked.

She just nodded. We walked out of the room, and eventually out of the building. "Do you know why Jenna was in the orphanage in the first place?" I shook my head no, and he continued. "Her mother had already died from illness when she was little, and both her parents were only children with dead parents. One day, when she was about your age..." He trailed off.

"Keep going." I told him. We were still walking, and I wondered where he was taking me.

"She was rich then. I know, hard to believe right? Half American and half Japanese, like you before her father died she lived in a mansion and everything. Her father hired many maids for the mansion, but there was one in particular he took a liking to. Her name was Ume. Eventually, they fell in love and started to date even though everybody was against it."  
>"One day, they were attacked. A rival company didn't like that they were getting more profits than them, and decided to do something about it. They came into the mansion, and held everybody hostage. They were able to do it because one of the guards was working for the rival."<br>"So Ume, her father and Jenna herself were held in one room. Everybody else were held in separate rooms. The people had guns..." he trailed off again. "Jenna was about to get shot in the heart, but her father jumped in the way. He died instead. By that time, the cops had already arrived. In his will, Jenna was supposed to belong to Ume, and she agreed to it too. Said Jenna was really sweet and that she wouldn't mind taking care of her."  
>"But it was different. Ume blamed Jenna completely for her fathers death, and refused to even look at her. Every day Ume would tell Jenna she was a murderer, and say how Jenna should have died instead. Eventually, she just gave Jenna up for adoption. The James family decided to adopt her because Ai, there only daughter, was lonely because she lived so far away from her cousins."<p>

It was when I finally looked up that I realized we were in a cemetery. He led me a grave, and when I read the stone I nearly fainted. "Konne Ume." I said the name out loud.

"Her original last name was Konne. Apparently, the day before the attack, Jenna's father had proposed. Anyway, two months after Jenna had gotten adopted, a letter was sent in the mail for her. It was an invitation to a funeral. Ume had killed herself."

Leiko gasped. "That's horrible."

"I know. My mom murdered my father then committed suicide. On my birthday." Keitaro responded, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh." Leiko said. "Compared to you guys, my life isn't that bad."

"I guess. Anyway, Ume left a suicide note. Basically, it was all about how she couldn't live without Jenna's father and wanted to join him in the afterlife. She said she wanted the mans last name on her grave because they were supposed to be married that time anyway." Keitaro took a breath. "But the worst part was one of the lines Ume wrote on the note concerning Jenna. It said, and I know it by heart because when Jenna told me this story she was crying when she said this part, 'As for Jenna, the one who killed my precious to-be husband, you were just a mistake. You should've never been born in the first place.' Harsh, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So never say things about 'how it was your fault your mother died' or anything like that because when Jenna hears it she gets upset. After all, she loved your mother too. I remember her crying when she found out Ai had died."

"Ok. I won't."

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something concerning Jenna?"

"No... I don't think so. Maybe because we complete the prank we originally planned because our hands got glued together."

"Yeah, that might be it. ...No, that's not it."

"What could it be?"

There was a moment of silence.

**"Her birthday!"**

* * *

><p>"How could we forget?!" I cried as we ran to the nearest department store at top speed.<p>

"We're horrible adopted children!" Keitaro cried as we went inside the store.

"Ok, you grab the shopping cart! I'll start picking things that I think Jenna would like!" I screamed and ran up and down the isles grabbing random things and putting them into my arms, dragging him with my while he was trying to grab a shopping cart. The store closed in 5 minutes; crap!

I started running to the 10 items or less section where Keitaro finally grabbed a shopping cart. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at me. "That's 11 items! You really are stupid."

"Shut up, you idiot!" I yelled back. "There." I said as I dumped all the items in the cart and rolled the cart away.

"Hey, we needed that!"

"Not anymore we don't." I said as I grabbed an item on a nearby shelf and got back on the line.

"Ohhh. Okay." Keitaro nodded his head in approval.

"As soon as we go home we give it to her and say it's from the both of us, okay? This never happened. We knew it was her birthday from the start." I said and he nodded again.

* * *

><p>"I love it!" Jenna screeched and hugged her present close to her chest.<p>

"Sorry we didn't wrap it, but we couldn't find any wrapping paper." Keitaro lied.

"It's wonderful. Thank you both!"

We smiled sweetly, exchanging a glance for a second while grinning, then going back to our fake sweet smiles.

**"You're welcome."** We glared at each other. **"Don't copy me!"**

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Christmas!" I yawned and stretched. No school today, of course. It was Christmas! Wait a minute... did I just stretch? Yes! I'm free! "Hey Keitaro, she freed us in our sleep!" I yelled then froze as soon as I put my feet on the floor.<p>

That was _not_ wood. "Is that... ice?" I heard Keitaro say. What was up with us always waking up at the same time?

"How the heck did she even get ice in here?!" I asked, baffled.

"Who knows." Keitaro sighed. We both got up and made it to the door -after slipping 5 or 6 times each.

In the end, Ranka -who apparently was the one who slapped my father, in which Jenna fist-bumped him for- and Haruhi went over to our apartment and we all spent Christmas together. Let's just say this: I got a pair of socks, a Frisbee that had grapefruit stains on it, and a phone (yes!) I got Haruhi's number too. Keitaro got a pair of socks, a wooden puppet (I have no idea why) and painting & drawing set. Apparently, Keitaro had an amazing talent for art which I had never seen. Haruhi just got a bunch of frilly clothes.

Of course, the host club showed up later... but that's a story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, here's an extra long chapter for you! Unfortunately I'm too lazy to answer to reviews. But thanks for all the reviews, guys! It really makes me happy. It's very encouraging to see all the reviews and read them one by one. Thanks for all the favorites and follows too! This chapter is dedicated to xxXMythiaXxx, who's birthday was today (the 21st.) Well, lucky for you guys the authors note is short since I'm really busy, but your Christmas present (if you celebrate Christmas) is a really long chapter! Song the end was so rushed. Well, look forward the next chapter! See you soon and<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW T^T**

**~AnimeBestie ^3^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This chapter is sort of a filler, so sorry about that. I have a _VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION (PLEASE READ):_ Basically, I need ideas for this story. This story has strayed long ways away from it's original idea and now that it's at this point I have no more ideas for it. That doesn't mean I'll discontinue it, since I vowed never to discontinue a story, but that means if I don't get ideas then it will probably end soon. Then, I won't rewrite it until the summer. So if you have any ideas for this story, OR/AND you maybe want to send in an OC or something to make it interesting, please PM me. So, once again, please PM me if you're interested.**

**Also, I forgot to mention it last time, but the idea for making the hosts cosplay and their costumes comes from DreamRealm3. Thanks for letting me use your idea! Anyway, the responses to the reviews:**

**Emma Winter Frost aka Sierra: Thanks for your review! I was trying to make the relationship between Leiko and Keitaro realistic, so it's nice to know I haven't completely failed. And lucky, you have a younger sibling... *sigh* I'm the youngest and it sucks.**

**DreamRealm3: Thanks! And sorry that this chapter is short and a filler, but I had no ideas -.-**

**PureNinjaOtaku: Haha I love your username and thank you! That really makes me happy that you think so highly of this story, even though it was never really that good to begin with.**

**xxXMythiaXxx (Mythia): Yeah, that's one reason why I did it; to show Leiko's past isn't THAT bad (though it's still bad.) And I was in a rush so I forgot to check for spelling mistakes, so yeah there were probably a lot. And yeah, I guess Leiko and Keitaro are a lot alike. I've actually never thought of it that way.**

**NewGamerLunaFan: Really? That's always good, since I love making people laugh! That happens to me a lot, and my family looks at me like I've grown a second head that breaths fire and survives off of toxic gasoline. ...Don't ask.**

**Akane Ryuu: Haha thanks! And yay I'm author-chan!**

**Artamas15: It most likely wasn't your attention, but when I read your review (the first sentence) I imagined a voice cackling like an evil witch... O.o My imagination can be very annoying sometimes. And thanks, I'll try!**

**Cyan Rubies: Meh, we all have our lazy days. And thank you for your review!**

**That's it. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I'm sorry for the short and boring filler chapter, along with the long authors note. Here's the chapter!**

_2: 23 am, Wednesday_

"Lets do this." Keitaro cackled, smirking at Leiko who smirked right back.

"She probably forgot about it by now." Leiko said.

"Well, then we'll just have to remind her. After all, _nobody-" _

"-gets away with gluing our hands together." Leiko finished, grinning.

Keitaro just stared at her. "Did you just finish my sentence...?"

There was a pause. "...Nooo..."

"You're annoying."

"You're never getting Haruhi."

"You're ugly."

"Your personality is as ugly as block of moldy cheese."

"That's harsh."

"It's only the truth, dear brother."

_9:15 am, Wednesday_

"I'm up!" Jenna shouted as she sat up from bed. Then she looked at her alarm clock -to see it was unplugged! She rolled her eyes. If Leiko and Keitaro thought that was a good prank, they were mistaken... _she_ was the queen of pranks. The master. Not them, her.

Jennna got up from her bed and went to the bathroom, reaching for her toothbrush. She put some toothpaste on it, then got to work. If they thought they could outsmart her they were wrong. Nothing went by Jenna... nothing.

Or, so she thought until she looked in the mirror after brushing her teeth. Her teeth were bright red! However, it wasn't the toothpaste because Jenna had checked it just in case. Then she realized. Did they put red food dye on her toothbrush?! They must have! Oh, she was so going to kill them. She reached for the soap, noticing some red dye had ended up on her hands. She scrubbeb, and scrubbed, and -wait.

Why was the soap not working?! Was it broken? then, as the prank master, Jenna realized what her adoptive kids had done. She smirked. they had painted the bar of soap with clear nail polish. And sure enough, Jenna couldn't find any extra soap bars in the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom then to the door of her room.

She slowly opened it up all the way, and took two steps back. She sighed; thankfully they hadn't used the classic drop-bucket-of-water-on-your-head trick. She stepped into the hallway but regretted it, when she tripped a wire and fell.

She sat up, but it was too late-the bucket turned over and the ice-cold water came pouring down. Slowly, Jenna stood up. Ok, no more games -she was going to KILL those two. She took a step forward, then slipped.

Of course. They had waxed the floor, those soon-to-be-dead teens. After a huge struggle, Jenna was finally able to get to the kitchen. She opened everything carefully, and hesitated on each step. When she opened the fridge, she saw a piece of sponge-cake on the top. There was a note on it, saying 'DO NOT EAT, KEITARO! THIS IS FOR SCHOOL!' "Hmm," Jenna mumbled. if she could get Leiko to believe Keitaro ate it, then they would turn against each other and she would be safe. Jenna smirked as she took the cake and sat down with a fork.

But she regretted it the second she bit into it and spit it out, gripping her throat. That was NOT cake! Jenna looked at the cake once more. ...It couldn't wiped off the frosting with her fork, then gasped. She just bit into an old, used sponge!

By this time Jenna was furious. There had better not be anything else, because she felt she was going to explode if there was! She slowly walked to the sink and grabbed the hose. She had to get the taste of old sponge out of her mouth.

The second it turned on, water went all over her. On her face, clothes, hair... even though she was already soaked from the bucket of water. Stupid rubber bands that were on the hose.

Hesitating, Jenna looked in the nearest mirror.

Then she screamed. Why, you might ask? Her hair was dyed an obnoxiously bright green with blood red mixed in. How the heck did they do this?! Her hair was normal when she woke up and started brushing her teeth... Jenna then realized something. the bucket of water... was it even water?! Could it have been dye?

She burst out laughing. For once she actually lost prank week.

**Ok, I know this sucks but whatever. Please review!**

**And if you haven't already, read my note at the top.**

**Also, this is advertising but if you like Kyoya then please read my other OHSHC story Without Existence!**

**~AnimeBestie :)**


End file.
